Patching equipment is typically used to connect various network devices such as rack-mounted devices (such as switches, routers, and server computers) and end-user devices (such as desktop computers, laptop computers, printers, copiers, scanners, video conferencing equipment, and telephony devices).
One type of patching equipment is a patch panel. Patch panels are typically mounted in industry standard racks. A patch panel typically includes a first side (also referred to here as the “front” or “patching” side) comprising a plurality of ports where connectors attached to cables (for example, patch cords) can be attached. Each port is typically coupled to a corresponding second cable that is connected to the port via a second side (also referred to here as the “back” or “distribution” side) of the patch panel. The patch panel is configured to provide convenient access to the front side of the patch panel so that connections can easily be made and changed at the ports of the patch panel.
Historically, connections made using patching equipment have been tracked manually using, for example, a paper or computer-based log. However, such manual systems are often not consistently and accurately maintained. If a technician neglects to update the log each and every time a change is made, and/or makes errors in logging changes, then the log will no longer be fully accurate.
To address these issues, automated infrastructure management (AIM) systems have been developed to assist in automatically tracking connections made using patching equipment. One type of automated infrastructure management system infers connections between ports of patching equipment based on the timing of events occurring at the ports of the patching equipment. The patching equipment includes sensors to detect when connection and disconnection events occur at the ports of the patching equipment. One or more controllers are coupled to the various items of patching equipment and monitor the events occurring at the ports of the patching equipment.
For example, when a first connection event occurs at a port of a first item of patching equipment followed shortly thereafter by a second connection event occurring at a port of a second item of patching equipment, a controller can infer that a connection exists between these two ports. In this example, it is assumed that the patch cord used to make such a connection is a standard cable. As used herein, a “standard” cable refers to a cable where each end of the cable is terminated with a single connector (for example, a single simplex connector or a single multi-line connector such as a single duplex connector or single multi-fiber push on (MPO) connector).
However, inference rules and workflows that are designed for use with standard (point-to-point) cables may not work properly when used with cables having other topologies. For example, a “breakout cable” refers to a cable having at least one “breakout end.” A breakout end of a cable is an end of a cable that is terminated with multiple, independent connectors, each of which can be used to make a patch connection independently of the other connectors at that breakout end of the cable. Typically, each connector at the breakout end of a cable terminates a respective one or more lines (for example, fibers or metal wires) that are bundled together within the cable.
One example of a breakout cable is an MPO break-out or fan-out cable, where one end of the break-out cable is terminated with a single MPO connector (for example, a single 12-fiber MPO connector) and the other end of the break-out cable is terminated with multiple, independent duplex LC connectors (for example, 6 duplex LC connectors). Each of the multiple, independent duplex LC connectors from such a break-out cable can be used to make a patch connection independently of the other multiple, independent duplex LC connectors from the same break-out cable.